


A sh͎owcase͎ of beautiful͎ p͎ieces

by thatsokaywelllive (formalcoral)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prison, Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Conditioning, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Found Family, Gladiators, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death(s), Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Slavery, Solitary Confinement, Torture, Warnings May Change, Whump, torture fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formalcoral/pseuds/thatsokaywelllive
Summary: What to do when you're troubled? Call XXX-XXXX! We offer free services to anyone who comes! An escape from reality, join H.E.L.P. now!-A popular ad from a previously unknown company named HELP has been surfacing the internet and the public a lot. At the same time, human disappearances are being reported world-wide. Nobody pays much mind to it, because so far a total of fourteen disappearances from several countries have been reported. Fourteen kidnappings from several foreign countries couldn't possibly be linked together, is popular belief.How scary. Both the fact that the kidnappings just started happening for a week or two and that the government is not trying its best to see what's going on, only adds to the terror.Unfortunately, seventeen-year-old Monkey D. Luffy, down on his luck, called in under the false assumption of safety. (It's the complete opposite).-Now it's fifteen reported kidnappings.[or]Luffy calls, gets a glow-up and a nice but short-lived life, then is kidnapped into a strange prison of solitary confinement and tries to escape torture, finally meeting his new family, people who have fell into the same unfortunate fate as him, in this new hell.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy & Everyone, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A sh͎owcase͎ of beautiful͎ p͎ieces

**Author's Note:**

> I have not abandoned my sunshine series, I just need the idea to come back. Very sorry..
> 
> This is an idea that has been sitting in the back of my head since my k-pop phase, so it's quite old. Maybe for two years, I have thought this out. I decided to give this idea to the world of One Piece.
> 
> Not for sensitive hearts. Though my writing may not be the best nor will it be extremely graphic, it still explores things that may upset others, and will describe things. I will write to fit my own pace and my own style, and I'll try to modify to fit the reader's needs, but don't read it if you don't like it. I will put warnings in the beginning notes, and I can put a dead dove warning if suggested. 
> 
> Note: There will also be things in the story where the tags don't mention. If there is a specific word for that thing, please tell me, and I will decide whether or not to put it into the tags.
> 
> Second note: If you suffer from depression, you don’t have to tell the hotline. Just tell someone close to you, whether your parents or your friend. If you don’t feel close to your parents, your friends. Trust me, they will understand. 
> 
> Third note: Don’t trust ads like these. And if you’re gullible, don’t be.
> 
> Warning: An easy kidnapping in the beginning. Blood and violence near the end. Cursing all the way.

Everyone can see the ad. It’s everywhere. On the radio stations and television channels’ ad breaks, following them on social media and video games. It’s widespread and mainstream. Everyone sees it.

It’s an ordinary ad. Everyone has seen it so much they have memorized the lines to it. It’s the same shit every time.

First, a terrible voice actor starts speaking. The voice is unnecessarily peppy while trying to gain pity. “Ugh, I’m so unhappy! No one listens to me when I’m being considerate and nice, and when I start acting up, they start asking why! Not only that, I have a huge workload of stress, pressure, and health! I want to see ” 

Then an extremely friendly voice actor starts speaking, but it doesn’t sound friendly at all. “Oh, so you’re one of the many people all over the world who want to be happy again, hm? Well, H.E.L.P can help you, ha ha! When you call our number, we offer our free services to anyone who accepts! Trust me, everyone who has called and accepted had their lives changed for the better. So what to do when troubled? Call XXX-XXXX! We offer free services to anyone who comes! An escape from reality, join H.E.L.P. now! That’s XXX- XXXX, XXX-XXXX!”

The ad ends after that. There’s also the shorter online version of the ad (“What to do when you're troubled? Call XXX-XXXX! We offer free services to anyone who comes! An escape from reality, join H.E.L.P. now!”)

[ **a.n. --** sorry for all them X’s. makes me cringe too, but they’re supposed to be place-holders for things that don’t exist. ]

This ad adds to Luffy’s misery.

Monkey D. Luffy is a sad seventeen-year-old boy born on Children’s Day, but he’s not much of a child anymore because he only has himself to depend on.

That’s right. No friends nor brothers. He may have his godmother Dadan and her den of mountain thieves, but he hates mountain thieves.

He used to have friends. His friends were his brothers. Or not actually.

Luffy had met Ace and Sabo online. They were all from different places, and had no idea of who each other were in real life. What he had known about Ace was that his full name was Portgas D. Ace, he hated his dad and his life, and felt really alone. What he had known about Sabo was that he was born in an aristocratic family whom he hated, and ran away. And what he had known about himself at the time was that his grandfather threw him into a foreign place that planted ideas of freedom into his head.

The three had become brothers, with stolen sake and a messaged pledge from the chatrooms in the internet cafes, despite never knowing each other in person. They each made a promise, that in order from age, they would each separate to their goal, and find each other once they were satisfied.

And sometime later, Sabo had died to them. He had left the chatroom with a cryptic message, and wasn’t seen online again.

Two brothers depend on each other. And later, Ace departs for his goal.

Luffy is alone. He doesn’t think he can make it. He’s glad his smiles and laughter looks normal, as Makino moves away to be with Shanks, as Wood Slap steps down as mayor and a strange dictator takes control, as Gyoro retires and Chicken passes on. Slowly everyone he knows is not someone he knows. 

Luffy stays at home now. His goal has lost meaning. He may have found true freedom, but there was no one to share it with. And so he decides he needs nakama.

He goes outside his room and steps into the greenery. Luffy finds the silence deafening along the forest. There are less animals, he notices. He guesses hunting has been made legal, and a few people purchased guns to sell the meat. Luffy shakes his head. The mountain lords here were stronger than a few bullets.

They’re stronger than him, too. Maybe even a baby can beat Luffy at this point. His head is filled with doubt and sadness, and a baby’s head is filled with… nothing. But “nothing” is better than doubt and sadness. 

Out of habit, Luffy wanders to the old cliff that overlooked the sea, where he would watch the sun set or rise back when he was a happy little boy with two brothers to spend his time with. 

This is the place where Luffy would become happy again. But over time, everything has lost meaning. His life is a smear of black, white, and grey. The only thing with color is Luffy’s straw hat, a messy chrome yellow with a classic red ribbon wrapped around the head, a gift given to Luffy when he hadn’t met his brothers yet, his first friend.

Shanks and his large group of friends were a happy bunch. They were a small time gang whom Luffy looked up to, and had wanted to join. After exterminating some mountain bandits who had tried to kill Luffy, Shank’s arm was rendered useless. So he amputated it off with the help of the medical clinic. The redhead didn’t bother getting a fake arm, instead he and his group decided to gain more territory. And so they moved away, not before taking Makino away with them, and giving Luffy the straw hat.

Luffy, however, doesn’t want to be a gang leader. That kind of thing had responsibility, and he wanted freedom, not work. But remembering Shanks, he would remember to live a carefree life like him, free and wanted.

The Red Hairs were never to be seen again by Luffy, though they promised to visit once more when Luffy had finished his goal.

Luffy sits down onto the grassy cliff, dangling his legs off the cliff-side. He would like to see something different.

His thoughts go back to that ad. The stupid ass ad, with cheery background music that got stuck in his head.

 _There’s no harm in trying,_ Luffy thinks. _Even if it doesn’t work, doesn’t change anything, I’ll go to become friends with the mountain lords. A pleasing plan, isn’t it?_

He pulls out his phone, a Snailphone 7Den. Luffy presses the phone app, and dials XXX-XXXX, and calls. 

“Puru puru puru. Puru puru puru. Puru puru puー” Someone picks up on the third ring and starts speaking with an annoying heavy accent and a breathy tone. It sounded like someone getting fucked while speaking on the phone, but without the stuttering and the moaning and the sound of skin slapping.

“Hello, this is H.E.L.P. you are calling. How may we help you? If you’re looking for our services, press oneー” Luffy presses one.

“One second, please wait while we connect you to one of our agents…” The same cheery music from the backgrounds of the ads starts playing, and Luffy resigns to his fate.

The music plays for a minute before it ceases, and someone starts talking. Luffy puts the phone on speaker.

“Good afternoon. I am an agent from H.E.L.P. Are you calling for your happiness?” A fake happy voice asks. Luffy has heard better from some of the worst dubbed shows in their bad days. 

“Yes, I am.” Luffy says slowly. He doesn’t trust at all to confide his personal information. Not like it would be worth much anyway. He doesn’t have a father, and his godmother is a mountain bandit. Luffy has no friends nor brothers to love. All the food Luffy ate has become bland. Wandering around the forest was the same scenery.

“What’s your name?” She asks.

“Luffy.” He says, snapping grass from the ground.

“I’m sorry, your full name please?”

Luffy glares at the phone. “Monkey D. Luffy.”

“Mhm.” Luffy hears clicking and typing from the other side. “What’s your gender?”

Luffy wants to burn holes into the phone.

“I’m a boy.”

“Were you a girl previously, or something else?” Luffy chucks a rock into the ocean down below, wishing it was the phone. What kind of business was this, collecting private information from their sad clients?

“I’m a cisgender male.” Luffy says boredly, grabbing another rock and clenching it in his hand.

“When were you born?”

“May 5th, 20XX.” Luffy says, mindlessly snapping the rock in two, then dumping the debris into the sea.

“Mhm. And approximately where do you live?”

Luffy begins to feel weird. More importantly, he smells something weird. He gets up, looking around for the source. Not only, his rising suspicion about this ad.

And his mind clicks. Recent kidnappings, the weird smell, H.E.L.P.. He threw his phone off the cliff, covering his nose so he couldn’t smell anything.

“It’s too late.” The fake cheery voice from the phone says, and Luffy begins crying because the voice is no longer happy, and sounds way too serious. His mind is drowsy from the smell of chloroform, and it’s really heavy, as if the whole ocean was intoxicated with chloroform.

His mind lazily thinks about the phone he threw into the ocean, and he prays that everyone in the village will be alright and they wouldn’t be kidnapped and he would be the only one to be kidnapped. He stops crying, and gets angry at himself for falling for such a stupid trick.

Desperately he tries to fight back, but his eyes close and open, and each time he blinks it’s harder to see again. The world is moving. He feels non-existent hands on his arms and legs, and they’re tossing him off the cliff. 

Something in his ear whispers to him but he can’t hear it, under the whistle of the wind under him, and the pull of gravity forcing him closer to the ocean, into a forced suicide and a most definite homicide, and a portal opens. Luffy falls inside right when he can’t fight anymore. His eyes close, ready for death, something he has been ready for the moment he had opened his eyes in a foreign place as a small baby seventeen years ago.

* * *

Luffy wakes up in a soft bed, with his head filled with a little fluffy happiness. Something that hasn’t happened since Sabo had died, since Shanks and his gang left with Makino. It wasn’t much. There’s pain, the same sweet smell he had smelt somewhere, and the happiness. The pain was probably more than eighty percent of what he was feeling. And the sweet smell that gave him sleepiness was maybe fifteen percent. And the joy was only five percent.

Luffy clings onto the five percent like it’s his lifeline, and at this point it is. In fact, he breaks out into a genuine smile, not even aware of his situation.

After rubbing his eyes a little bit, Luffy notices he’s in a way too fancy room. It’s sparsely decorated. He gets up, finding a red vest and jorts folded neatly on a nearby chair, and a pair of sandals by his bed. It stands out, especially his friend, the straw hat, that hung on a coat rack. 

He puts it on, eyeing his thin nightgown that reminded him of the things that hospital patients wore. The moment he puts on his straw hat, a huge headache hits him. 

Luffy remembers blinding white lights, a stiff table. Something from a bag is shoved into Luffy’s mouth, and it explodes into liquid inside his mouth. There’s way too much, and he’s forced to swallow. There’s surgeon gloves touching his body everywhere. He hears a voice telling someone to give him more medicine, and he feels a searing pain, right below his eye where his stab scar is. Next is a pain that is everywhere, like a series of pummeling that leaves one bloody and unable to scream or talk. Then a bigger pain, like something stabbing into him with a hook, and then the worst one. It spreads on his chest like an X, and is fiery hot like fire, but feels like liquid. It feels like magma.

No one bothers to give Luffy any sort of medicine that worsens the pain. His face feels kind of wet. Something is ticking in his head. His fingers are numb. Something flinches, something fidgets. Something stretches.

Luffy blinks, rubbing his eyes. He does not feel like remembering today, and they probably left it erased for a reason.

Something stretches.

Luffy stretches his hand to a door, and opens it. As if it was completely normal. His mind acts as if this is completely normal, as if he has been doing this for his whole seventeen years.

So Luffy chooses to be ignorant, not question any of the strange things he could do. He walks over to the bathroom. 

The first thing he sees is a mirror. A giant mirror covering the surface area of the wall with the sink and counter. It doesn’t have any blemishes, any fingerprints or water stains. No sign of normal human activity. 

Luffy stares into his reflection. He is exactly the same. And he does not feel anything close to before he had called. There is a different feeling, buzzing through his body, creating a difference. Luffy has no idea what it is, but it makes him feel warm and fuzzy. It also has a name.

The new Luffy refuses to cry. It can’t frown either. In fact, the more Luffy stares into New Luffy, he breaks out into a huge grin. It’s contagious, and spreads into New Luffy too, and at the exact same time. Luffy remembers that he’s smiling at a mirror, but keeps the content face on. He finds that there’s no more weight on his shoulders when his face looks more relaxed. Or at least, a lot less weight than before. Luffy rolls his shoulders, wincing when it hurts a bit.

All of a sudden, Luffy feels like getting out of here. He has a strong sense of urgency, his hair stands on end. As if he is a monkey like his ancestors, and he had encountered the king of the jungle, a king thirsting for blood. 

But there’s nothing around. Luffy can’t find the thing scaring him. He climbs onto the marble countertop and lies against the mirror. 

On the other side, someone screams. A bone-chilling shriek. Luffy hears something splatter on the ground, then a clang of a metallic object. Then another scream, cut off by the cracking of bones. And definitely thick, heavy sobbing. 

Luffy doesn’t move. He’s completely frozen to the bone. Just like a stone statue. 

Strangely, his head feels as if he’s faced this predicament his whole life. Like he’s used to this. Luffy sees himself thinking, _Another victim, hm. Wish them luck whatever fate they face._

He can’t bring himself to be scared. Slowly, he gets off the counter, heart thumping audibly in his chest. As if in a trance, he opens the bathroom door, and sees another door. One he had not spotted before, but a door that had been unlocked ever since he had heard the scream. And somehow Luffy knew this, but no one is telling him this. Just like a puppet being controlled by the puppet master, pulling invisible strings to pull him closer.

And the door clicks behind him. When Luffy turns around to look at his new surroundings, he’s completely surprised.

He, however, doesn’t notice the door disappearing behind him, never to be seen again. This new strange prison, with no known escape. Complete with torture, inhumane circumstances, purposeful coincidences, and periodical trafficking of living beings.

* * *

In Luffy’s new home is the most stereotypical prison he’s ever seen. The Puppeteer must’ve wanted Luffy to know that he’s in danger, probably.

Stone walls on three sides of the wall. Thick “seastone” bars (the word just came to Luffy) like a cage, with a barred door and a small slit smaller than his head. 

It’s dimly lit. There’s a ceiling light, but that opening is also smaller than Luffy’s head, and covered with a strange glassy film. 

There’s a meal laid on the floor. It reminds Luffy of MREs, or some of the food that economy class people get on planes, or the portions that fast food chains give to their customers. And all of a sudden Luffy’s glad that he even gets to eat.

But possibly, if he hadn’t rushed out so fast he would’ve been able to get a much more fancier, probably more delicious meal in that strange spartan yet fancy bedroom+bathroom. Luffy mentally scolds himself, trying to find the door that he opened to get here.

Luffy can’t find it. In frustration, he punches the wall. It doesn’t budge, and in his head, he makes out ‘5% seastone’. He tests the bars by grabbing them, and slamming his body. But Luffy doesn’t even get to slam his body on. The moment he grabbed the bars, his energy saps out. Luffy’s tongue hangs, a thick drowsiness almost forcing Luffy to sleep.

Luffy doesn’t go to sleep, however. Instead, an even thicker pain, sharp, fresh, waves of agony crash into him like a tsunami. Lucky for Luffy, however, there’s only one. And right after the pain, Luffy feels as if he was reborn, like his body just rejuvenated after a painful massage. Or something like that. 

He doesn’t really know how to describe it. This new feeling of restoration was painfully addicting. 

While enjoying this new feeling, he walks around the food like it’s poison, and sits down. The cold wall to his hot back felt very nice. Luffy swears he even hears a sizzling noise, akin to the sound people hear when a frozen breakfast patty is placed on a heated skillet.

Luffy peers through what he can see through the bars. Luckily for himself, he has 20/20 vision unlike the author, and can see as perfectly as a hawk. 

Judging by what he sees, on the other side of the bars is a hallway. There appears to be another cell in front of him, on the other side of the hallway. The ceiling of the hallway is as tall as his cell. And that this hallway is barely used.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Luffy yells. 

His voice echoes. 

No one answers. The screams Luffy had heard in the Fancy Room were there. 

Luffy slumps down, bored. He doesn’t have an appetite, and is wary and aware of how kidnappers poison their vicitm’s food.

But his stomach calls out to him. So he forces himself to nibble on a dull tasting cracker, sitting there, waiting for something to happen.

And something indeed does happen. A strange screen appears. It’s holographic and is in the middle of Luffy’s vision. Wherever he looks, it’s there.

The screen starts playing [ music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ON2EWpHLnlw). Luffy shakes his head, but the screen won’t disappear, or alter itself so it can tell Luffy anything.

The music just continues playing. He’s really starting to get creeped out. It reminds Luffy of a horrific circus.

At two minutes and three seconds, Luffy begins to hear signs of human activity. Cheering, clapping, screaming and yelling. It’s like a showcase in a festival.

Around twenty or thirty seconds later, a voice starts to speak. 

“Fuffuffuffuffuffuffuffuffu! Thank you, thank you! No more clapping! Stop it!” The clapping and screaming ceases to be. The voice continues to talk after there’s no more noise.

“Anyway, thank you all for coming here. Your host today is me, Donquixote Doflamingo! This week is February’s week-long Showcase of Beautiful Pieces! We have so many new pieces of art to show you all, please feel free to bid on them as you would like, but that’s later, if you last that long. Fuffuffu. Anyhow, let the Showcase of Beautiful Pieces begin!”


End file.
